The opposite of simple
by ReadingIsMyLife-Mostly
Summary: what happens when clary starts high school? learning to discover her true feelings for people other than her friends and family, and caught between love and revenge. and what will happen when almost everything doesn't go as planed? To define right from wrong isn't always that easy especially when you are trying to get revenge on someone and avoid another one of their friends.
1. Chapter 1 (Clary)

Clary's POV

I wake up to yelling, screaming ugh. What is the commotion about? Some people just want to sleep! I drag myself out of bed and downstairs. Oh wonderful my mother, Jocelyn is yelling something at me it sounds like School…. Clary…. Wake…. Up… Late wait, what? There's school today? Oh god I fell like I just got stabbed in the back. Apparently it's my first day of high school as a freshman. Oh joy (note the sarcasm) and it's even better because I don't even know where any thing is… Why does life hate me? Why can't I just sleep in? I groggily drag myself back upstairs and get in the shower. Hopefully a shower can wake me up. I turn the water off and hear more annoying screaming. What now?

"Clary, you have to hurry Jon's going to leave soon and I'm guessing you don't want to walk 8 blocks to school." My mother shouts

What 8 blocks? Yea, not today. Oh, I won't be totally lost! Yay! Because my brother Jon is a senior or a junior or something like that. Anyway the point is, is that he knows what he's doing, unlike me. Luckily our school doesn't have uniforms so that's another positive thing! I find a pair of black jeans, a green T-shirt a leather jacket and a pair of converses, now all that's left is my hair. Yea, it's frizzy, red, curly, and unmanageable ugh. After using about a million different hair products and brushing it, I look presentable. I walk back downstairs; grab a protein bar and some coffee and head out the door.

I slide into the passenger side of the car and look at Jon quizzically. Wow. No lecture yet?

"Clary, why did you take sooo.. Long?" he asks. Yep, here it comes.

"Um.. I didn't know that we had school" I respond in a tiny voice

"You didn't know that we had school?" he talk/shouts

"Yep" I say. He just shakes his head and starts backing out of the driveway.

"You are in high school now. You can't forget these things," he states

"I try not to" I respond. He doesn't reply.

We pull into the school's parking lot. I get out of the car with my book bag and what's left of my coffee; it's like the only thing I enjoy in the mornings now. And I start to follow Jon into the building. I get my schedule from a grumpy lady, and I head the way that Jon told me my locker would be in. oh joy! I look at my schedule it says:

1st: HOMEROOM

2nd: MATH

3rd: SOCIAL STUDIES

4th: LUNCH

5th: LANGUAGE/WRITING

6TH: STUDY HOUR

7th: ART

NO! Social studies and math right in the morning someone kill me! At least I have art thank goodness. Now lets focus, where the hell is homeroom? Lucky me! My brother has seemed to sense my confusion and is coming down the hallway. Although, he's with a bunch of boys. Possibly friends? One ting that he excels at and I don't. I had one friend he was nice, cool but we didn't keep in touch so I basically have no friends. While Jon has a bunch of friends, it's so unfair.

"What's your first class?" he asks

" Dude you know her?" one of his friends ask

"Yea, she's my little sister" Jon replies. I shoot him a look, which hopefully says my appearance may be little but DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

"Well, hello Jon's little sister" someone mocks I shoot him the death glare which he cringes at and mutters "don't want to mess with her"

"Ok. So introductions, though don't expect her to memorize all your names." My brother says trying to smooth things out. I have to restrain myself from saying "smooth Jon, real nice" I motion for the boys to start.

"Oh, hi my name is Jordan." says a tall dark boy. Jeez being around all these tall people really make me feel short

"I'm Alec," says this uninterested boy with black hair and blue eyes, he looks slightly out of place.

"My name is the amazing, one and only Jace," states a tall, golden haired/eyed boy, why is everyone so tall

"Dramatic" I comment

"I try to make life interesting" he says as if I offended him. Oh, well my life sucks

"My name is Sebastian but, call me Seb," says another guy but I can't really see him. I sort of tune out to the rest of the introductions until Jon says:

"Would you like to introduce yourself or are you going to be mystery girl?" I see a few smirks. I slap my brother, who pretends to be hurt.

"I am Clary," I state. I see a few nods before turning my attention back to Jon.

"My first class is homeroom and I am late for it." I state

"Well, well you are in luck, my first class is homeroom also along with half of these guys" he says gesturing over his shoulder to the group of talking guys

"can we go?" I question

"I will never figure you out, you don't like to get up and you don't like to be late" he says

" I just don't want to look bad and I love sleep" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

We walk through a bunch of halls before reaching a big auditorium where a middle aged man is blabbering about stuff which makes me want to scream "I DON'T CARE" but I don't

"that is , he is our princeipal and he also teaches social studies" my brother says sadly hmm. Guess I am not the only person who hates social studies or this guy's blabbering

"I hate him already" I mutter

"Yea his social studies classes are brutal" my brother responds

"and his talking" I add

"yep" he replies

"so what class are you taking next?" Jon asks.

"the horrid, horrible math" I say. As if a dragon is about to eat me. Well, math does consume me so I guess it's a reasonable comparison. For some reason Jon laughs.

"Its not that bad" he states

"Coming from a person who excels at it" I mutter

"I guess" is all I get in response

"So children, high schoolers you are dismissed to your next class" says the booming voice of mr. starkweather

"Lets leave" I say. A bunch of people rush towards the door. "Next time 5 minutes early."I add after seeing everyone leave at the same time.

"Yea. Good idea" Jon says

"Hello Mr. and Miss Fray" says someone behind us. I turn to see where the voice has come from. NO! it's the Starkweather dude. My brother says hi calmly I mean how could he. I'm freaking out. I do a shaky introduction of myself before starts lecturing my brother on how he has to be on time to class and blah blah blah. Jon and I leave the room after a while and I ask out of the blue

"Jon…."

"Yes?" he asks

"Thank you for-I mean like you have been helping me find classrooms and not ditching me and stuff.." I conclude

"Oh clare its my job as your older brother….."he says before drifting off and thinking

"Here we are" jon says

"Thanks, see ya later" I say and head into class

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

math class consists of me not paying any attendion, making a friend(Izzy), talking to Jon after class promising to meet at lunch and Izzy accusing me of having a boyfriend scince apparently Jon and I looked "close". Oh and one very important thing COFFEE! Which means we(Izzy and I) will be late to social studies even though Starkweather dude told me not to be late this morning.

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?" the teacher asks

"If I may correct you sir we are fashionably late" Izzy says. I am not sure how that makes a difference but she continues, "we needed coffee so that we could pay attendsion in class. And if we are a few minutes late but focus in class don't you think its worth it?"

"Whatever" he mutters "now introduce yourself and say your favorite historical event. Clary…" he adds

"I'm Clary and my favriote historical event was just now" I say. He narrows his eyes and says "Isabelle"

"I'm izzy and my favorite event was when Clary just now proved what we said was history"

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

I text Jon where we are siting for lunch, and he arrives with his "group" I think Izzy's mouth drops but I choose to ignore that.

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

Language goes by quickly and is my favorite class so far I mean if you had to choose between Social Studies, Math and Language what would you choose? Any way I head to study hour and I feel…. Tired. I arrive early and am greeted by a lady named something I mean that's not her name its just I wasn't really listening. Sleep sounds like a good idea I think as I drift off.


	2. Chapter 2 (Jace)

Jace's Pov

 _Clary in study hour drifts off into sleep_

I walk into study hour and am greeted by a woman who says blah well not latterly but you get the point. I sit down from across from a girl with fiery red hair she sort of looks like Jon's sister, I was introduced to earlier today however I don't know if she has green eyes because it looks like she is . I study her, her head is awkwardly bent to the side with her legs bent in front of her and her hair is falling in her face. Well she will have a neck cramp after this, but she just looks so innocent and if it were Jon's sister then he would thank me right? Besides what girl in school doesn't want me to sleep next to them? I sigh and move to sit next to her, I carefully a just her head so that it rests on my shoulder, I look at her once more and think she is so cute! Wait hold up Jace Herondale falling for a girl he doesn't even know I think to myself ridiculous. But lets get the facts straight she is cute and maybe just maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

Aline walks up to me NO! I scream in my head I DON'T LIKE YOU! I think again.

"Hi Jace" she says implying that she wants something

"Go on" I say impatiently

"You know the beginning of the school year dance is coming and I thought that-,"she says but I cut her off

"Aline no I will let you know if I need someone. But for now get the hell out of my face" she seems to have gotten the message and goes to wherever her next class is.

Why do girls ask? I thought it was supposed to be the boys that ask. Jeez. NO I see kaelie loom into view why can't they stay away?

"Hey Jace" she says and does a supposed to be attractive hair flip

"Hi kaelie" I said going along with her act

" You know the school dance is coming up" she says I decide to act dumb

"Really" I say

"Yea no one has asked you," she asks

"Nope" I say even though aline just asked

"Nobody wants to dance with the hottest guy in school," she asks

"I'm hot?" I ask even though people drool over me it is pretty disgusting

"YEA! Of course you are," she says a little loudly

"Please lower your voice over there" says the teacher. Kaelie ignores her and says

"So can you come with me"?

"No, sorry I am not really sure if I am coming yet" I say

"Oh "is all I get in response

"Well see you around Jacey" she says and gives me a smile and walks away

Wasn't that fun! I think I should be an actor.

Clary or the girl next to me is still sleeping and right now sleeping sounds like a good option. I rest my head against hers and fall into the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 (JaceClary)

i think i may have forgot before but... disclaimer: i sadly don't own any of the characters

Jace POV

I wake up to a thump and realize that it was Clary waking up. I lift my head and blink a few times to get the sleep out of them. I look around crap. I see Jon-Clary's brother and my other friends encircling us every single one of those stinkers have a smile or smirk o their faces.

"Jon?" asks a still tired clary

"Oh. I'm here alright, Clary I couldn't miss a scene like this." He says with a smirk. I am really close to killing him right now.

"Why am I being encircled?" Clary asks

"It is not only you who is being encircled, dear sister. Look at who is sitting next to you, what were you sleeping on?" Jon says still smiling. Ugh. Our eyes connect for no longer than a second, and then I stand up noticing that there are only three minutes left until the bell rings. Clary starts to stand while shooting daggers at Jon, however she stumbles. Starting to fall to the floor, I think why am I still standing here? This girl could get a head concussion. I wrap my arms around her as she falls and pull her back up.

"Thanks" she whispers slightly breathless

"No problem" I say and release her after realizing how close together we are, she seems to notice to and blushes slightly, my face breaks out into a grin before I can stop it. Why is this girl making me go crazy?

"Seems like you two will get along nicely" Jon says, I take a quick glance at clary and notice that she is burning up, like a very red tomato.

CLARY POV

What me sleeping on Jace NO! Not me, I mean how could I be set up like that? I won't complain it was comfortable but Jace! Me a short, redheaded, easily flustered girl. Him a golden boy, well like actually golden and so on. Yea, this is so messed up! But he is cute and- Clary don't let this get to your head I BRAIN SHOUT to myself. Unfortunately, art class is all the way on the other side of the building how inconvenient! I only have one thing in mind though, REVENGE! REVENGE on Jonathon! Hey, maybe Jace will help-Clary I said, DON"T LET THIS GET TO YOUR HEAD!


End file.
